We Found Love
by Arianator17
Summary: Cat's life is so much worse than anyone imagined. Will love change that? When Cat meets Jade, everything seems to change in her life. Maybe Cat will see the happiness that love brings. But maybe she'll suffer trying to live through heartache.
1. Chapter 1: The Life Like Hell

**A/N : This is my second fanfiction. I gave up on my first one because it just didn't seem to flow. I feel like I have to write this one though. It means a lot to me because it's based on a true story. I hope other people will enjoy this story as much as I do. I promise I won't give up on this one!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Schneider, but if I was, this would definently be an episode of Victorious**

**Cat POV**

**CHAPTER 1 : The Life Like Hell**

Life is the hardest thing in the world. I don't understand how people can live like life's the best thing ever. But I learned that, no one has an easy life. It's the way you look at life that makes it what it is. I try so hard to look at my life like nothing matters but rainbows, unicorns, and happiness. That only seems to make it worse. Everyone thinks I'm some crazy bi-polar weirdo. I'm only like this to try to keep my life easier, but it's only making it harder.

There are also many things I can't seem to grasp in this messed up world I live in. Things like love. Love isn't just a heart. Love isn't just a person either. I don't think I'll ever expirience love the way that some people do. Some people make love look so easy, and that's what makes their life look so easy.

Maybe if I found love, it would make my life easy as well. I thought killing myself would make it all better. Not having to worry about the pain in my heart. I'd never be able to do it though because of the pain it would bring to my body. Maybe I deserve pain though. Maybe that's why my life isn't easy. Maybe it's because I don't deserve life.

All these thoughts ran through my mind as I sat on the bathroom floor in the school that brought me torcher. I curled up in a ball and cried. Why does the world hate me so much? What did I ever do to it? All I've done is try to be happy, but I guess that's not what the world wants me to have. All i've ever wanted is happiness.

My terrible life began in middle school. I've never really fit in, and that was okay because I never wanted to be the same as everyone else. Sometimes, I guess people thought I was a little too different. I felt like everyone was out to get me. I took everything in an offensive way, and usually, it was offending.

Nobody was here to support me, except for my very few friends who I knew secretly hated me. I used to tell them everything, and then mysteriously, a week later, the whole school would know about everything I told them. My life got worse through 7th grade, just when I thought it was getting better. Nobody talked to me, but I was okay with that. Then, suddenly in the middle of the year, everyone called me a whore because I wore short shorts to school one day.

Over the summer, I began to fall in love with something. It was a different kind of love than the love that makes life easier, but at least it was some form of love. I fell in love with music, broadway, and just performing. I couldn't stop singing no matter where I went.

I went into the 8th grade feeling better about myself because I knew I had something nobody could take away from me. It was passion. I took many lessons, that my mom willingly paid for so she could get me out of the house. My mom was okay at sometimes, but most times, she just wanted time to herself, and her creepy boyfriend.

Music got me through a lot. It was one of the only reasons that I was still alive. That, and the fact that I can't stand pain.

I still got shoved around and bullied. Gym was my least favorite time of the day because kids would shove me in the showers and turn the water on, so I was soaking wet. I skipped that class several times and just sat outside the school beside the big oak tree that kept me company when I was upset.

The first month of 8th grade went by and I wasn't so sure that music could continue getting me through this year. Things kept getting worse and worse. I had finally gotten used to the idea of pain. In fact, it began to sound glorious compared to my life. I began to cut. It seemed to make my life more real. To actually feel something.

That's when the new girl showed up. She was the only person who seemed to have a life almost as bad as mine. It wasn't that people made fun of her, they learned their lesson the first time they did that. But it was the fact that no one liked her, and people were to scared to even get near her. She had brunette hair, it looked like sweet milk chocolate to me. Her eyes were a emerald green, and seemed to change colors in the sunlight. She was the most beutiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. More beutiful than any music ever created. Her name was Jade West.


	2. Chapter 2: Someone Who Cares

**A/N: Next Chapter! Hope you like it! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I have family vistiting so I don't know how long it will take. And it will get better! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: No Victorious...yet...**

**CHAPTER 2: Someone Who Cares**

Jade ended up having gym with me. She's the only reason I don't ditch anymore. I wanted to talk to her in the locker room so bad, but I was scared. I'd seen what she could do to people that said something wrong to her. The last kid had to go to the nurse and was out of school for a week! And what if she hated me too?

Today in gym, I was getting dressed, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew what was coming. "Hey, freak. You smell a little off. I think you need a shower!" I was kicking and punching in every direction possible, but four girls had a good hold on me. I gave up and just began to cry.

I was in the familiar shower, and the curtain was pulled closed as freezing water splashed onto my head and down my body. I quickly turned it off, and opened the shower curtain. To my surprise, the girls screamed and ran. I didn't understand what happened until I saw Jade standing in front of me.

The locker room was empty and everyone was in class at the moment. She finally broke the silence after we'd been looking at each other for about 5 minutes.

"You're soaking wet! Those girls are fucking bitches. Come on, lets go get some dry clothes on you." I flinched as she cursed, but was also surprised that she was being so nice to me.

She stayed with me as I changed out of my gym clothes and into my normal ones. "Why are you helping me?" I wasn't quite sure what she was up to. She doesn't seem like she would help anybody. And out of all people why me?

"Because..." Jade didn't seem like she actually knew why, but she came up with something. "You seem like you need help."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I regreted saying that. She probably thought I was a crazy phsycopath if she didn't before.

"Oh, I don't mean it like that! I meant that you seem like the only person here that looks like they don't belong. And that's a good thing. The rest of the people here are stupid bastards." She looked like she really meant it.

I smiled and giggled. "Oh...well thank you for helping me!"

"You're welcome. Here, how about we get out of this hell hole?" She grabbed my hand and we just walked out of the school. "So, where should we go?" she asked me.

I was surprised she wanted to go anywhere with me. Usually people hated me after I started talking. Everyone thinks I'm annoying the way I talk. Jade just smiled. "Ummm...I don't know. OH! How about we go to the big oak tree behind the school?"

"Okay" she said as I grabbed her hand a led her twords the tree. My mind was to focused on how holding her hand was the most amazing thing, that I almost ran right into the tree.

We sat down in the grass beside the tree and just talked. We talked about why she moved here, where she was from, and just casual stuff.

"I moved here from New Jersey. My stupid dad decided that he wanted to get a job as an agent in California. So here I am, with these dumb ass people in this fucked up school."

I didn't know if she was refering to me, so before I could process it. I flipped out. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wasn't talking about you. I mean all the other dumb asses that go here. You're the only one who seems to be okay. Oh, and I just realized, I never learned your name! Well anyways, I'm Jade West..."

No one's ever taken this much interest in me before. When people met me, they could care less about my name. I smiled "I'm Caterina Valentine. But only my Grandma calls me Caterina. I don't like the name Caterina. So, I go by Cat. Nobody here know's my name. People just call me hurtful names. And my mom refer's to me as the little brat who lives upstairs when her boyfriend's around. So, I've never actually been called Cat by anyone else. Oh, and I already knew your name! I love it! It sounds so pretty!" Jade seemed to blush a little when I said that.

"Well, I'll call you Cat." She looked at me like she really cared. She's the first person who's actually called me Cat besides myself. I tried to get my Grandma to call me Cat instead of Caterina, but she couldn't hear me. When she did hear me, she'd forget. But Jade, she made my tummy tingle when she said my name.

We'd been sitting at the tree for hours. We didn't even get up when kids started pooring out of the school. But we did get up when it started to get dark outside. I dreaded going home, and so did she. At least we knew that we had eachother. I was looking forward for tomorrow. I had a friend. A real friend! No one could take this away.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**A/N: I couldn't stop writing! I had to upload! I may even have the next chapter done today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**CHAPTER 3: Secrets**

Everyday, me and Jade got closer and closer. We knew almost everything about eachother. No one got near me anymore because they knew Jade would hurt them if they did. She was like a bodyguard, but mostly, she was my best friend.

After school, we went to her house. It was huge! Her room was my favorite part though. There were so many interesting things. She had a butterfly collection, and a bunch of other weird objests that were a mystery.

I jumped onto her bed and the scent of Jade exploded into the air. She came and layed next to me, and I felt her warmth against my arm.

"So, what do you think?"

"Wow Jade! Your house is so cool! It's like a giant castle. And you're the princess!" She blushed. I wanted to say so many things to her right now. Like how beautiful she was, and how good she smelled. I held those thoughts back though. I knew I'd freak her out a little.

A month went by when I discovered my feelings. I don' t know how they developed. Maybe because Jade is so erisistable and gorgeous. I fell in love with her. I'd never had a crush before, but I knew it was more than a crush. Love was a strong word. I knew I could use it on Jade though because I had strong feelings. I finally felt happiness with Jade.

Jade was the only thing better than music in my life. Jade must have liked music too because I found a guitar in her closet.

"Wow! A guitar! Can you play?" I grabbed the guitar and handed it to her.

"Not in front of people Cat..."

"Awwwe! Please Jade! I bet you sound beautiful! Pretty please! With a cherry on top?" I begged her

"I hate cherries."

"How can you hate cherries? They're amazing!...Oh, I see what you did there...trying to get me off subject! Well it won't work!" Jade smiled at me.

"How about we get some ice-cream and watch a movie?" She was still trying to distract me. Jade knows I can't resist ice-cream.

"Why do you bribe me with that? You know that's my weakness! That's not fair! Jaaaddeee! Please just play the guitar! And then can we get ice-cream after?" I really wanted her to play the guitar, but I also wanted ice-cream.

"Cat...I'm not playing the guitar!"

"Awe poo...fine. Let's just get some ice-cream and watch a movie." Jade smiled in satisfaction. She always wins! It's not fair because she has no weaknesses.

We went downstairs and she got me a huge bowl of ice-cream. She let me choose the movie and I popped it in. She sighed when she saw the movie. We've watched it tons of times together.

"Sleeping Beauty?...again Cat?"

"Hehe, I love this movie!" I knew Jade did too, she just didn't want to admit it.

We didn't really pay attention to the movie. We mainly just talked. Then, Jade's phone started to vibrate.

"Who texted you?" I was really curious. Usually Jade's dad and I were the only ones who really texted her.

"It's my friend from New Jersey..." Jade turned so I would't see the text. I didn't like it when she kept secrets from me. Actually, this is the first time she's kept a secret from me.

"Jade? What's going on?"

"Nothing Cat, just watch the movie!" I was hurt. How could she not trust me? I cuddled up to her and gave her puppy dog eyes. I finally found her weakness.

"Ugh, alright Cat! But you can't tell anybody!"

"Who is there to tell?"


	4. Chapter 4: Texts

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short! The next one will probably be longer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Victorious? no...**

**CHAPTER 4: Texts**

"I'm bi..." I looked at Jade's face to see if she was joking, but she was dead serious. On the inside I was leaping with joy. I actually had a chance with her! "Umm...Cat...Why are you smiling?"

"Oh...Well...I'm bi too..." Jade looked at me in surprise. I could tell she was trying not to smile. Jades a very good actress, but when it comes to hiding things, she's terrible.

"Really? You don't look like you'd..." She paused for a while and just looked at me. There was a little part inside of me wanting her to lean in and kiss me. Her lips looked so soft and pink. That's one thing I love about Jade. Her lips show the happiness inside of her. My lips were aching to feel hers. All the excitement left when she abruptly stood up and started walking away.

"Ummm...I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She yelled down the hallway. I just sat there on her couch. My lips lost their tingling feeling of wanting to be touched. Suddenly, Jade's phone buzzed and lit up. I'm not the nosy type of person, but my curiosity got the best of me. I picked up her phone and went through her texts with her friend from New Jersey. Her name was Jenna.

_Jenna: Hey Jade! New Jersey misses you! Any plans on visiting yet?_

_Jade: Oh hey! And no not yet sadly. I miss you so much! But I wouldn't get near New Jersey if the bitch Becca is still there._

_Jenna: miss you too! And Becca moved! :) So any crushes yet? Any cute guys... or girls, unless you're not bi anymore._

_Jade: Umm...well actually yeah. Only one though. The school here sucks. There are so many fucking whores and bitches! _

_Jenna: Are they worse than Becca? and girl or boy?_

_Jade: WAY worse! I want to bitch slap all of them! And it's a girl, all the guys here are dicks! ..but it's awkward to talk about it 'cause she's like my best friend here. _

_Jenna: ooooh...What's her name ? :)_

I heard the bathroom door open down the hallway and threw her phone down on the couch where it was before I touched it.

Could they have been talking about me? I am Jade's only friend here. My tummy was starting to go wild with butterflies and my heart felt like it could fly away at any moment. Jade likes me? I started exploding in giggles.

"What are you all giggly about?" Jade asked me suspiciously. I just hugged her. She acted like she was disgusted by the hug, but I knew she wasn't. When we broke loose, Jade grabbed her phone and responded to Jenna. I wanted to read her answer, but I already knew what it was.

_Jade: Cat Valentine... _


	5. Chapter 5: Swing Life Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song.**

**CHAPTER 5: Swing Life Away**

It was on Saturday, at Jade's house, that magic happened. Jade texted me to come over. When I got there, no one answered the door. It was unlocked though, so I just walked right in.

I headed up the stairs towards her room, but stopped in front of the door. The sound of a guitar and the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard started seeping through the cracks of her door.

"We live on front porches and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand." I was hypnotised by her voice. It was so adicting to listen to. There was not one sound that could ever compare to what was escaping her lips.

She must have heard my heavy breathing on the door, because she suddenly stopped playing. I heard quiet footsteps walk towards me, and the door swung open.

"Cat! Why are you just standing out here! UGH!" She looked mad and embarassed. I felt bad for spying on her, but I couldn't help it!

"You sound beautiful..." She looked at me seaching for anything that would make it seem like I was lying. Then, she blushed, but quickly pulled it together and went back to the regular Jade.

"Whatever...sit down." I don't understand why she doesn't think she sounds good. Whenever I complement her, she refuses to believe it. But she knows that I would never lie to her.

"Jade, will you audition for Hollywood Arts with me?" I asked her. Hollywood Arts was my dream school, but I'd only go if Jade did. I know she would make it in if she tried out.

"Hollywood Arts? The performing arts school for super talented people?" Jade just looked at me like I was crazy.

I nodded. I knew it wasn't really a question. She was just making sure I knew what school I was talking about. "...No."

"Jade! Why not?"

"I don't stand a chance."

"Are you kidding me? Did you just hear what you were doing?" I could't believe how stubborn she was being! Why couldn't she just see that she is one of the most talented people ever?

"Cat...I just can't. I'm afraid..."

"Of what? Of failure? That's not like you. You're Jade. You can stand up against anything! I've never seen you fail. Just please at least try with me?" I gave her puppy dog eyes because I knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Ugh, fine! But you owe me!" I smiled.

We spent every moment working on the audition that was now only a few weeks away. I really wanted to go to Hollywood Arts next year. If we made it, we would get away from all the cruel people that we're currently stuck with. I knew we had a chance, but Jade kept doubting herself. She thought I sounded amazing, but she was the one with the angelic voice!

The weeks passed by quickly and the auditions were the next day. I decided to sleep at her house, but I was having trouble falling asleep.

"Jade?"

"What!" she sounded crabby.

"Umm...I can't sleep..."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Sing to me?" I was scared to hear her response. She usually gets mad when I want her to sing for me.

"Fine, but just this once. What do you want me to sing?" I was surprised she didn't yell at me.

I smiled a huge grin. "Can you sing that song you were singing when I was outside your door?"

"Swing life away?" Jade asked. I just nodded.

She wrapped her arms around me and the sound that floated into my ears gave me the chills.

"Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm? or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost? I'll show you mine if you show me your's first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell you who's, is worse. Lets unwrite these pages and replace them with our wrong words..."

She kept going until I was fast asleep.

**A/N : I hope this chapter was okay. I felt like some parts were a little rushed. Please reveiw and tell me what you think! And if you're wondering, the song is "Swing life away" by Rise Against.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Audition

**A/N: Didn't have time to edit this chapter, so there may be some errors! Please reveiw! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, this would be an episode. Is it an episode? No...**

**CHAPTER 6: The Audition**

This was it. The moment that could transform our lives either for the better or worse. If we make it, we'd get away from the "hell hole" as Jade likes to call it and have the greatest expirience of our lives. However, if we don't, we journey further into the "hell hole".

We promised eachother, that if one made it and the other didn't, neither would go. Without Jade, it would be like a sky with no sun, dark and gloomy.

I was first for the audition. I walked into their small theatre and stepped on the stage where there was a microphone in front of me. First, I had to sing a song from a musical. I chose to sing "Goodmorning Baltimore" from Hairspray, and Jade decided to sing something from Wicked. That's another thing Iearned that we had in common. We're both Broadway freaks.

After the song, I had to do a monologe, and then a short little interveiw. I feel like my audition went very well, now I just hoped Jade's would go just as well if not better. Actually, I didn't have to hope, I just knew she'd do amazing. We waited to hear her name through the door. I could tell she was really nervous because she was holding my hand, and Jade never really does stuff like that.

"Jade West!..." She was next. I gave her a hug and wished her luck, even though she didn't really need it.

I could hear her through the door. I just sat in my chair stunned at how amazing she was, even though I've heard her many times before. The other people in the room were shocked as well. One girl even got up and left because she knew she didn't stand a chance after hearing Jade.

Once Jade opened the door, I leaped into a giant hug.

"Okay Cat...I...Can't breath..." I quickly released her and she took in a deep breath.

"I know you're gonna make it. You were the most amazing and beautiful and talented and..."

"I get it! And your so cheesy Cat. And your a lier too!" She was smileing and blushing as she said this. A wave of butterflies goes through me whenever she smiled.

The next few weeks were exasperating. We just sat around waiting for a letter from Hollywood Arts.

I wanted to ask her out if we both got accepted. I knew she liked me, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to telling her that I liked her too. The truth was, I didn't like her back, I loved her.

I was sitting on my bed when my phone started to vibrate.

_Jade: Check your mail! _

I quickly sat up and ran outside to my mailbox in my pink slippers. When I opened it, there was a letter inside with Hollywood Arts on the front. I ripped it open and started to read it.

_Hollywood Arts_

_ Dear aplicant, _

_We are please to inform you that you will be attending Hollywood Arts next year along with 200 other aplicants. Please comfirm that you'll be attending by April 10th. Aditional information is listed below. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us._

_Sincerly, _

_Principal Eikner_

I didn't bother reading the rest. I was too excited to tell Jade. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Jade knew it was me, but she said hi anyways.

"Hi! Did you make it?"

"I want to know if you made it first."

"But I asked you first!"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me first."

"Aww poo...but I'm not telling you first!"

"Then, I guess you'll never know if I made it or not..." She got me there. I hesitated before answering.

"Pooo! Fine, I made it! Now, tell me! tell me!" I could hear her laughing on the other line.

"Cool me too."

"Yay! We get to get out of the...bad place!" I didn't like using words like that. Even though 'hell' isn't that bad of a word, I still don't say it.

"Yeah. Goodbye Hell hole, hello Hollywood Arts. You should come over!"

"I was actually thinking, you could come to my house. My mom isn't home."

"Okay, be there in 30 minutes." The line went dead.

I was scared. Jade had never been to my house before. Also, we would be alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Tickle Fight

**Disclaimer: Victorious content is not mine.**

**CHAPTER 7: Tickle Fight**

My doorbell rang and I was shaking as I opened the door. The most beautiful thing stood before me and then stepped into my house. My tummy had a million butterflies swirling around it as her scent flowed to me. She smelt like cinnamon.

We walked up to my room and just sat on my bed as Jade curiously explored my room. My room was bright pink with stuffed animals all over the place. Not really Jade's style, but she still looked very interested.

I was planning on telling her that I liked her tonight, but I had never really found the perfect moment. We just hung out as friends. Although, I did try to touch her the whole time she was here. I'd occationally put my head on her shoulder, or rub my hand across her's just to make contact with her skin.

She was very indecisive. Whenever I asked her if she wanted something, she'd just say "I don't know" And for some reason, she kept acting all shy. This is not like Jade at all, but I thought it was kind of cute.

"So, are you hungry?" It was getting really late, and we were laying on my bed. We should've been sleeping by now, but we decided to try to pull an all-nighter.

"I don't know."

"Jade! You have to say something besides 'I don't know'. You have to say 'yes' or 'no'"

"Yes or no." Jade smiled as she said this.

"Ugh, fine your tummy will tell me!" I just wanted to feel her skin more. So, I lifted up her shirt far enough that I could just see her tummy and the bottom of her black bra. Then, I pressed my ear to her stomach. It was making tons of weird noises that made me giggle.

"What's it saying?"

"That you're starving!"

"Okay, let's go get food then." She started to sit up, but I pinned her back down. I didn't want to stop feeling her body.

"Wait!" I said looking down at her stomach.

"What?"

"Hehe, I know this may sound weird, but can I made your belly button talk?" She gave me a weird look and then started laughing.

"Haha, why?"

"I don't know...your tummy just looks like it wants to say something."

"Fine. Have at it." I touched the skin around her belly button, so that I could make it open and close. I just made it talk and say that it was hungry. I couldn't resist the urge to start tickleing her once I was done.

"Tickle Fight!" I started attacking her. She bursted out laughing.

"NO! Cat! NO! ah! Stop!" She said trying to get air.

She pushed me off of her, and tried to sit up, but I pushed her back down. I wasn't going to waste this perfect moment. She just looked at me with her teal eyes and I couldn't resist. My eyes went from her eyes, down to her lips. I started to lean down and Jade looked at me confused for a moment. She finally caught on and started moving up.

When I was about an inch away from her lips, the door to my room flung open and we jumped away from eachother.

"Cat, I didn't say you could have a friend over!" My mother was yelling at me in the doorway.

"I know mom, but you were gone and I was lonely."

"Alright, but she better not stay long tomorrow."

"Okay mommy..." My mom closed the door and went to her own room. Jade just sat up awkwardly and looked at me.

"So, should we go eat now?"

After we ate, we decided to give up on the all-nighter plan. We were both exauhsted and needed sleep. I curled up to her on my bed, and thankfully, she didn't mind.

**A/N: You probably hate me for not getting them together in this chapter, but it's because a lot more has to happen first! It'll be a while for anything to happen because you have to wait for all the heartache and drama that's ahead. Reveiw :) xoxo**

**Oh and thank you to all who have reveiwed! I'm glad you're liking the story so far!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Thought

**A/N: I know I said this in the first chapter, but this is based on a true story and this is actually how everything happened. So, I have to go through a series of things that occured. It will get intense at some points, but that's in future chapters. Just a warning! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**CHAPTER 8: I Thought...**

_8 months later_

Months had passed by and I wish I could say that me and Jade were together, but nothing happened. We were now attending Hollywood Arts, and it was honestly the best school ever. Jade was so happy to get out of the "Hell Hole", but I was just so happy to be going there with her.

Our classes were very fun to be in. We had a crazy teacher called Mr. Sikowitz, and well, his name sure suited him. We met many people there that became our friends, well mostly my friends. There was Robbie and Andre. Jade was okay with them, but she mostly put up with them because of me and...Beck.

That was the bad thing about going to Hollywood Arts. Ever since Jade and Beck started...dating, she's drifted away from me. I feel like my whole world was taken away by a stupid attractive boy! My world is now in the palm of his hands and it's not fair! He's allowed to touch the most beautiful and precious girl and what am I allowed to do? Just watch from a distance and be there when she wants to talk. And most of the time, when she wants to talk, it's about Beck.

I thought that it was me. I thought I would be the one. I thought I would be her sweatheart. I thought we'd be in love. I thought that she could love me. I thought everything was going to happen between us.

I guess she belonged with Beck. Saying that discusted me. I'm glad she's happy and all, but Beck isn't such a great guy.

He acts so sweet and innocent in front of her, but when she's not around he can be...well... a fucking douche. Yes, I just said that...I know, I know, they're dirty words! It's not that I like saying those words, but when I use them on Beck, they're true!

Things got worse a while later when the new girl Tori Vega showed up. Jade absolutly hated her from the start. However, Tori and I became close friends. Jade got mad at me for it, but I felt like I needed someone else to lean on when Jade wasn't there.

Jade talked about Beck around me all the time, and it agrivated me. She always talked about how amazing his eyes were and how kissing him was the best thing ever.

The first day Tori came, Jade was "pissed" as she told me. Tori kept flirting with Beck, and it kind of made me happy.

Today, Tori came up to me and told me something very important and interesting.

"Cat, you can not tell Jade!"

"Okay..." I wasn't sure if I could keep this a secret if it was really bad.

"Okay, so you know how I like Beck right?" I nodded and she went on. "Well, he walked home with me the other day."

"and..."

"and... we kissed." My eyes grew wide, but I smiled.

"Please let me tell Jade! This will fix everything!"

"No! And how will it fix everything?"

"Why not?"

"Because then Beck will know that I told somebody. Now tell me why it will fix everything!"

"I..can't tell you."

"Cat, I just told you a big thing! Now tell me!"

"Fine...I like Jade...and if she finds out, she can dump him, and I'll have her to myself again!" Tori looked at me discusted. "You hate me don't you?"

"I don't hate you, I just think it's gross."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh it's not because she's a girl or anything. It's just that it's Jade..."

"She's beautiful and I really like her. Please don't ruin anything for me."

"Okay Cat.. I won't" I smiled and hugged her.

Now I had to figure out what to do with Beck. I couldn't just not tell Jade, she'd get mad if she knew that I had known and didn't tell her.


	9. Chapter 9: Cuts

**A/N: Kind of intense at some points in this chapter. Enjoy, and reveiw please!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me, but Dan Schneider is welcome to make this an episode :)**

**CHAPTER 9: Cuts**

As I sat down in Mr. Sikowitz's class, I couldn't help but to overhear Andre and Beck's conversation.

"So, you like Tori?"

"Fuck yeah man, but don't tell Jade."

"Well if you like Tori so much, why not dump Jade and go with Tori?

"Because, Jade still loves me. She'd do anything for me. So, you get my drift?"

"Kind of..."

"I'm gonna have sex with her first. And when I'm done with her pussy, then I'll go to Tori. Simple. But I swear if you fucking tell anybody, you'll regret it."

I couldn't believe it. Actually I could, coming from Beck. It's just something he would do. I couldn't keep this from Jade. This was too serious. She could extremely hurt.

"Hey Cat." Jade said as she sat next to me with Beck during lunch.

"Umm...hey Jade..."

"What's bugging you?" I grabbed her hand and took her inside to the janitor's closet.

"It's about Beck..." She tensed up as soon as she heard her boyfriend's name.

"Go on..."

"Well...you can't tell anyone I told you."

"Cat, you're my best friend, why would I say anything?"

"Let's just say, Beck isn't the glorious guy you think he is..."

"Okay? Cat, where are you going with this?"

"He...he wants to have sex with you..."

"So? Isn't that kind of normal in a replationship?" I think I was upsetting her.

"I mean...he's using you for sex. I heard him talking to Andre about it. He's also cheating on you with Tori..." This got her attention. I told her everything. I told her what Tori did, and the conversation between Beck and Andre. Also, I even had people who told her the same thing, because they knew about it too. Jade still didn't believe any of us.

She kept denying that he would do such a thing because he told her that it wasn't true. I knew that deep down, Jade knew the truth.

The next day, Jade came to school very depressed. I knew Jade occationally cut, so I had to check her arms. I walked to her locker before class.

"Hold out your arms..."

"Cat..."

"Hold out your arms!" I repeated myself.

"No."

"Now!"

"Don't yell at me Cat..."

"I'm sorry...just please hold out your arms for me?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes, hoping the trick still worked. I haden't done it since 8th grade. Surprisingly, it actually did work and she held them out.

I gently rolled up her sleaves to find huge red gashes up her arm. They went all the way up to the inside of her elbow.

I didn't do anything but stare at them in pain. My eyes teared up at her cutting her beautiful skin.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" She wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"I'm not mad...I'm just Very disapointed..." I actually was mad. I was mad that she'd get upset about Beck. He's just a stupid boy! Why couldn't she see this? Why couldn't she see that I loved her? I've been giving her huge hints for more than a year!

She just pulled her arms away and walked off. I didn't know what else to do.

When I went home, I burried my face in a pillow and cried. I only looked up to see the heartbreaking text that Jade sent me.

_Jade: I hate my life, I just want to fucking die! _

_Me: Jade, if you die, I won't be able to live, and I'll die too._

_Jade: Thanks for caring so much, but I really can't handle my life._

_Me: Why do you hate your life so much?_

_Jade: It's Beck..._

_Me: Beck isn't worth it! You need someone who truly respects you! And he's not that person. There's somebody out there who loves you unconditionally! Who will love you forever no matter what, and wants to be with you every single day. And will love you even when you're old, when you have no make up, and be there to comfort you when you need it most. Wait for that person._

_Jade: That person will never come in my life. And if they did, how am I supposed to find them? Who on Earth would love me like that?_

I decided it was time. It was either her life, or our friendship. And I can't hold this in any longer.

_Me: me..._


	10. Chapter 10: Sexy

**Disclaimer: You know who owns Victorious, and it's not me.**

**CHAPTER 10: Sexy**

Jade never replied. This could mean that, she didn't feel the same way, she fell asleep, or she didn't know what to say.

I knew I had to go to the next level. I needed to really grab her attention.

That morning I put on a short, tight, strap less purple dress. It made my boobs look big and defined my figure. I knew that if she was still bi, this would definantly get her attention.

As I walked down the hallways in the school, a group of boys were drooling over me and asking for my number. I ignored them, I was here for one purpose only, and that was Jade.

I didn't see Jade until lunch because she skipped class. I hoped she wasn't avoiding me because of our conversation last night.

What if she wasn't bi anymore? What if our friendship was awkward now? What if she didn't like me? These thoughts consumed me as I proceeded towards the lunch table.

As I sat down at the table with Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Tori, I felt Jade's eyes running down my body. It worked!

"Woah..." Jade said under her breath.

The entire lunch break, she didn't take her eyes off me except when Beck was talking to her. It sickened me that she was still with him.

He and Tori kept giving eachother little looks, which everyone noticed exept Jade. Her eyes were all over me.

"Umm... Jade?" I asked. I wanted to bring up our conversation about last night.

"Huh?" She said as she jerked her eyes away from my chest. She looked embarrassed that I'd caught her staring.

"About last night..."

"Oh...I'm fine now Cat." She lowered her voice so that only I could hear. "I'm waiting for the right moment to break up with him... I just can't bring myself to doing it. I..I love him.. and you know how fucking rare it is for me to love." She was trying to avoid the other subject.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say after that.

Jade stopped looking at me after that and started to eat. I couldn't stop watching her lips as she ate. They moved so gracefully, like a group of wonderous birds flowing together. When she finished her food, she licked her lips and started to put chapstick on. It was like watching the sun rise. She was so beautiful and I was dying to feel her lips.

They were so pink and full, and they tasted amazing. The inside of her mouth tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. Whoa, how did I know that? Suddenly, I heard loud gasps and Beck yell "Get your fucking lips off my girlfriend!" My eyes opened and Jade was right in front of me with her lips attatched to mine and my tounge was inside her mouth. My hand was behind her head holding her to me.

I pulled away in shock, but Jade looked more shocked then I did.

I stood up and ran to the bathroom. What just happened? Did I really just kiss Jade? She probably hated me now! Everything had been going so perfectly... until I couldn't keep control of myself.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really apriciate them! I'm so glad you're all liking the story so far! I was thinking about making a Jade point of view version of this story once I'm done! Please tell me your thoughts on if you want me to or not! And sorry that it's such a short chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: If Love is a Labor

**A/N: Lots of fluff in this! I couldn't stop writing! I think this is one of my favorite chapters! If you didn't read my authors note in the previous chapter, I'm thinking about doing the Jade point of view version of this story once I finish it! Tell me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep explaining this? I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

**CHAPTER 11: If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end**

I curled up on the bathroom floor and cried. I may have just ruined an entire friendship! The ground was cold, and so was my heart. I knew Jade couldn't possibly love me back, and that knowledge made all the heat escape my body.

Why did I ever think that she could love me? I guess I was just too caught up in the thought of a happy ending. I'd read so many amazing stories about how the main characters always end up with the one they're in love with. I spent too much time dreaming about what it'd be like to be with Jade. Why couldn't I just stay asleep and dream of me and Jade forever. I wanted to die. Without Jade life was pointless.

I slipped out of the bathroom quickly and ripped a pair of scissors off Jade's locker. When I got back in the bathroom, I opened the sharp blades and placed them to my wrists.

Before I could do anything, a pale hand snached the scissors and threw them across the bathroom. She sat down on the floor next to me and hugged me as I cried.

"Why are you doing this Jade? Your supposed to hate me. I don't deserve a happy ending, just go!" I yelled at her. Jade was probably just here to tell me she didn't like me back and that we couldn't be friends anymore.

"Do you remember the song I sang to you when you couldn't sleep? Swing life away?" I nodded and she continued on. "The reason that song meant so much to me, is because I felt like the words were coming from my mouth. I felt like it was written for you. Everything in that song was how I felt towards you. I'd always wanted to sing it for you, but I was nervous. I didn't know how you'd take it."

I was confused. "I don't understand what you're saying..."

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't hate you. It confuses me how much I like you actually. I usually hate girls who have a pink room, act bubbly all the time, are childish at times, have a billion stuffed animals, wear skirts over jeans..." She went on about things that she didn't like in girls. Most of them described me, and I was scared to see where this was going.

Once she was done saying all the things she hated, she leaned in and before I knew it, I was tasting vanilla and cinnamon all over again. There was a popping sound as we pulled apart.

"But I don't hate you Cat. You're the exeption to all of those things. I think it's because you're not just any girl. You're Cat, and I love you. I've always loved you. But I was too afraid to do anything about that love. I'm never afraid of anything! But somehow, when it relates to you, I'm terrified because I can't risk losing you. Friendships last forever, but relationships have limits. I don't want limits Cat, all I want is you. And when you told me those things last night, I stayed up all night thinking about you. I just, didn't know what to say back. But now I do. I love you so god damn much Cat!"

I sat there at loss of words. The warmth had returned to my body.

"Jade... I don't know what to say... You'd never lose me. True love stays forever, and I truely love you Jade."

"Cat, I don't know where to go on after this. We're not in some fairy tale story. I really have no idea how to handle this. I have no idea what this is! All I know is that I've loved you since that day in the locker room, when those bitches shoved you in the shower. And when we went to the big oak tree. Those were the most memorable moments of my life! And I can't get you out of my mind!"

Jade was spilling out everything. It just made me go back to the day that she was texting Jenna. I couldn't stop thinking about that text...

_Jade: Cat Valentine._

I knew that's what it had said. All these years, I thought she had just forgotten about her feelings with Beck. Speaking of Beck...

"What about Beck?"

"I just dumped his ass after you fled to the bathroom. He kept calling you a bitch for kissing me and said that he was gonna come in here and beat the shit out of you."

I grabbed her chin and lifted her to my lips.

"This has been the cheesiest moment in my life and what I'm about to say next will be even cheesier, but Cat, will you be my girlfriend?" Jade wasn't used to being cheesy, but I had a feeling this wasn't the last cheesy moment we would have.

I answered her with my lips first, but to clarify, I answered with words. "Yes!" I had the biggest grin on my face and so did Jade.

"Oh, and Cat. I'm not ready to tell anyone. Just, can we keep us a secret?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you embarassed?" My smile sunk. I didn't understand, why would she want it to be a secret?

"No. It's just, we're girls. I'm worried about you Cat. Listen, not everyone is accepting of homosexuals, and it's going to bring the hell hole back. Isn't that why we came here? To get out of that place?"

"Jade, I came here to be with you. The people around us shouldn't matter. It's been us against the world this whole time, but I thought we were strong enough to win? Isn't that what it's about? Like the song says..." I began to sing. "If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand..." She smiled at my reference.

"You're right. I'm ready for this fight as long as you are. I'll do anything for you Cat. All I've wanted was to swing life away with you. "

I smiled at her, and she blushed.

"Ugh, and the cheesiness is back... lets get out of here before I get even more sappy."

Finally, love was within reach again.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I hate saying this over and over again because it just keeps reminding me that I don't own Victorious.**

**CHAPTER 12: The First Day**

Sunlight began to explode through my window. My eyes fluttered open as I yawned. This morning was beautiful. Just this one morning, because I had Jade.

I still couldn't believe it though. Maybe it was just a very vivid dream.

I was very anxious to get to school to see that it was real, but before I got out of bed, my phone vibrated.

_Jade: Hey. want me to pick you up and take you to school?_

Maybe it was real...but then again, maybe she was just being friendly and offering me a ride.

_Cat: Yeah, sure :)_

When I was all ready, my doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Jade standing there. Something had changed about her. I couldn't tell what it was at first, but then I noticed that it was the huge smile on her face. She actually looked extremely happy.

This was the first time I was going to school with Jade. She usually got a ride with Beck. Okay, so maybe it was real.

"What's on your mind Cat?" Jade said as she drove along the road.

"It's nothing..."

"Come on, you can tell me anything." She haulted at a red light.

I leaned over to kiss her, to make sure it was real, and also for the pleasure of it. She reacted quickly. It must have been a pretty long kiss, because the man behind us started honking. She pulled away and noticed the light was green.

"Ugh, Cat, you can't kiss me when I'm driving!"

She scared me because she had yelled.

"You're just too distracting..." We both blushed when she said that.

After all these years, I was finally seeing my Jade again. The one that I met in the locker room two years ago. The one that sat with me under the oak tree. The one that sang so beautifly to me the one time I'd asked her to sing me to sleep. The one that made Hollywood Arts with me. The one that I love.

I'd watched her the entire ride to school. She looked so flawless, and the way the sun gleamed off her skin was indescribable. Wait...

"Jade? If you say something's indescribable, aren't you describing it?" I was very confused.

Jade just laughed, and it sounded so magical. I feel like she hadn't smiled or laughed for a while because Beck was keeping her from doing it.

I didn't even realized when we had gotten to school. Jade was just so intriguing.

We walked into the school with our hands intertwined. A few people looked at us strangely, but Jade glared at them and they stopped. Her hand dropped from mine as she went to open her locker and I went to mine.

She kissed my cheek as we parted to go to our classes.

I was happy when lunch came. Jade was anxiously waiting for me by my locker. When I came, she quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the janitors closet.

Her lips quickly searched for mine, it seemed like it was out of comfort.

"Sorry, I just couldn't go another minute without you."

I smiled and kissed her again, but something seemed to be upsetting her.

"What's wrong Jadey?" I asked her in consern.

"We'll talk later. I'll drive you home after school okay? Or, you could come to my house if you wanted..." I said okay and we walked to lunch.

We sat at the table with Andre, Robbie, and surprisingly Tori. The crew was clueless of Jade's hand on my thigh.

Jade started eating, and my frenzy started to take over again. Her lips were just so tempting to touch. When she finished eating, I leaned in slowly to see if she'd allow me to kiss her in front of everyone. She couldn't resist the urge either and filled the space between us.

When we pulled apart and smiled at eachother, the gang looked very confused. Robbie looked more shocked than the rest of the group though. I knew he had a crush on me, especially after I caught him with the cutouts of me.

His shocked expression turned into one of anger, and he lashed out.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Jade smirked. She never really liked Robbie.

"Back off puppet boy. Cat's mine, why don't you go make out with Rex or something? He's the only thing that would ever kiss you." Jade pulled my lips back to her's in satisfaction.

Robbie pulled his puppet, Rex, out of his bookbag while Jade slipped her tongue into my mouth.

Rex snickered. "Hey, what do two lesbians have for diner? ... They eat out! Hahahaha"

Jade's lips parted from mine, and she ripped all of Rex's limbs off and threw them in random directions.

"Say anything again pinocchio, and I'll make your nose come off too!" I laughed at her reference of pinocchio. Jade could be really mean, but it was funny when she did it to people I didn't like.

The end of the school day came quickly.

Jade and I walked to her car holding hands. I remember the first time I held Jade's hand. I was taking her to the big oak tree by the middle school. That was the only thing I missed there. That tree and Jade always brought me comfort.

We decided to go to her house to hang out. As we pulled into the driveway, she didn't get out of the car right away. Instead, she unbuckled my seatbelt and told me to scoot over. I did as much as possible, and she came over to my seat. She pulled me closer and attatched her lips to mine. As she did this, I climbed onto her lap. I sat on her thighs and let her hands roam around.

We were so lost in eachother, that we didn't notice a man yelling and her front door slamming closed. Then, the car door flung open and a tall, dark haired muscle man was standing in the opening.

Jade froze and got very tense. "Dad..."

**A/N: Sorry for all these cliff hangers, but they bring you back for more! The next chapter may be intense. Just warning you! And thank you so much for the nice comments! It means a lot that you've taken your time to read this. Also, I will make the Jade version of this story once I'm done! Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Dad is Bad

**Disclaimer: Victorious...you know it's not mine, so why do I have to say this?**

**CHAPTER 13: Dad is Bad.**

"Get the fuck off my daughter!" Jade's father screamed at me. "You bitch! What the Fuck?"

I jumped off Jade into the driver seat.

"Jade, why the hell? What the fuck?" He slapped her across the face.

I was furious, how could he just hit his daughter like that? And all Jade did was sit there with tears in her eyes. I felt like crying as well. There was nothing I could do to help her. I felt useless.

"Jade, get the hell inside." He pointed towards the door. "And you bitch." He was now adressing me. "Get the fuck away from my house and my daughter. You come near here again and you'll find a bullet in your damn head. You bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you? You messed up my fucking daughter and turned her lesbian! Go! Now! You fucking whore!"

I got out of Jade's car and ran. It began to rain, but I didn't care. I ran home as fast as possible.

When I got in the house, my mom stood in the kitchen. As I walked in, she glared at me.

" just called me and told me that you molested his daughter!" She looked very angry with me.

"What? Mommy, I swear on rainbows and cupcakes that I didn't!" My mom knew that I meant it when I said that, but she'd probably pretend not to belive me. She's gotten so caught up with her stupid boyfriend in the past few years.

Instead of yelling, my mom started to cry.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Caterina, me and you need to talk about a lot of things..." We went and sat at the kitchen table for about two hours.

She told me that her boyfriend broke up with her and that she was sorry for neglecting me. She wanted to start over our entire mother and daughter relationship. I hugged her and we both cried.

"Aww! Well first of all, mommy, I don't like being called Caterina. I go by Cat now. And second of all, I have to tell you something...it's really important!"

"Go on Cat..." I was happy that she used my name.

"Well, umm...Jade West is my girlfriend..." My mom sat there for a few minutes before speeking.

"Cat, I...I love you no matter what, okay? So if you want to...be with this girl, then I'm okay with it. It's the least I can do to make it up to you."

I hugged her. I never thought this day would ever come.

The next day, Jade wasn't at school. It was one of the worst days ever! I knew something was wrong though, and it really worried me.

When I got home, I just layed on my bed the whole time. I only got up when I heard my doorbell ring.

"Cat! Can you get the door please?" my mom yelled from the kitchen. I opened the door to find a scene that broke my heart.

Jade stood in my doorway crying with blood and bruises all over her body. She was barely wearing any cloths, but it was dark outside, so I doubt people noticed. She collapsed on me and I felt tears build in my eyes, but I needed to be tough, for Jade.

"Oh my god...MOM!" My mother ran and gasped at what she saw. She helped me carry Jade up to my room and treat her wounds, which were very severe. Jade fell asleep and my mom and I went downstairs to talk.

"As soon as she wakes up, we need to take her to a hospital. If we don't, she may not make it."

"What? Mom! Then, lets take her now! Mom she can't die!" I began to cry.

"I don't even know if there's much the doctors can do hunny. It looks like she's been stabbed in several places. She's already lost too much blood."

"If you won't take her I will! I love her so much mom!" I jumped up and ran upstairs to get Jade. It shocked me how much strength I had gotten, because I carried Jade to the car all my myself.

I heard her moan a little bit, which means that she's still alive. I put her in the back seat of my mom's car and sat in the driver's seat. I'm not allowed to drive yet, but I don't care. I sped to the hospital as fast as I could.

When I had gotten there, a bunch of people swarmed me to get to Jade. She was put on a gernie and carried away from me. All I could do was hope now.

**A/N: You all probably hate me now. Please reveiw :) **

**SkyVanAlen12 - I don't like Cabbie either, Cade just fits perfectly!**


	14. Chapter 14: Against The World

**A/N: Remember...this story is rated M...**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, however, Victorious is not.**

**CHAPTER 14: Against the World**

The hospital was a very depressing place. Last night, I watched my girlfriend slowly fall to the hand of death. She's still falling, but I desperatly want to be at the bottom to catch her. Her heart is beating slower and slower by the hour.

The doctor told me she didn't have a chance. I still refuse to believe it.

I've been sitting next to her hospital bed all night. She looked so beautiful, but it was still the worst thing I've seen in my entire life. My eyes are still puffy from my constant crying, and I feel as if I've lost all hope.

The doctors had tried everything, but soon gave up. I will never give up on her.

"Jade...please. Hold on, for me?" I just cried when the machine stopped beeping.

"Ms. Valentine, I'm afraid you'll have to leave, I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

I brought my lips to her's for the last time and stayed attatched to her until the nurses had to drag me out of the room.

I knew what I had to do next. This was all her father's fault. I knew it was the second she showed up at my door all bloody. I wanted to kill him, and then let my life slip away right after.

When I walked through the front door to my house, Robbie and Beck were sitting on my couch. My mother was at work at the moment, so I don't know how they had gotten in.

"Ah, Cat. Nice to see you again." Beck said. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Well Beck, I think she's been a little busy with Jade now, huh Cat?" He smiled knowingly.

"Well not anymore, not after I called Jade's daddy and told her about, you." Beck called Jade's dad? It was all his fault Jade's dead now. Fury grew inside of me.

"Hmmm...looks like somebody's angry. Well Cat, now you know how we feel. To have something stolen from you. But that's not all we're here for. We're here for you too." Robbie smiled at me and they both walked towards me.

"Pants or shirt first Rob?" Beck said as they grabbed me and held me so that I couldn't move.

"Hmmm...How about shirt?" Before I knew it my shirt was ripped off and thrown across the room. Then my jeans, and everything else that was covering my body.

Beck and Robbie got undressed as well.

As Robbie held me, Beck stuck something hard into me, and Robbie did the same from behind. It hurt so bad. I can't even begin to describe the pain I was feeling. When they sped up and pushed harder, I didn't care about the pain anymore. Life was useless without Jade anyways. The whole world was out to get us, and it finally succeeded.

They left me there in my living room, shrivled up on my carpet. My front door opened and I was expecting to see my mother walk through and see me. Instead, it was a different person. And it made me strive to stay alive and to be happy.

**A/N: Hmmm... Who could it be? And I bet you hate Robbie and Beck right now. It's been hard writing this story, because it's based on my life. I've been very emotional while writing it, and It means so much that you're reading it. Of course it is exaggerated, but doesn't it make a good story?**

**I update so fast because as soon as I upload a chapter, I start to write the next one. Plus, I know what's going to happen already! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Undead

**Disclaimer: Victorious = Not mine...**

**CHAPTER 15: The Undead**

Jade craddled me in her arms. I was so happy to feel the warmth of her skin, and the best thing was, she's alive.

"I...I thought you were...dead..."

"My dad paid the stupid doctors to make it looked like I had died. But you did save me, if I lost anymore blood, I actually might have gone. I don't think I can stay with him anymore... he beat me and stabbed me with a knife..." Tears started to form in her eyes. I brought my lips to her's.

"You can stay with me..."

"Ummm... what about your mom?"

"OH! Everything's fine now..."

"Okay. And, umm...Cat...not that I don't like it or anything, but why aren't you wearing any clothes?" I felt my eyes start to get watery. "Oh no...Cat, what happened?"

"Beck...and Robbie..."

"What the fuck did they do to you? Oh my god, they didn't..." I just cried. Jade held my naked body closer.

After I was dressed and Jade checked me for any wounds, we went to Jade's house while her dad was at work to get her stuff.

We spent hours in her room looking for everything she needed. I never knew that Jade needed some of the things she was taking to my house to comfort her. She threw all her bags in the back of her car, and we went upstairs to grab her phone.

"Shit... where'd I put my phone?" I helped her look, but her room was getting extremely hot, so I took my jacket off. I didn't realize how much of my clevage was showing until Jade kept staring at my chest. She looked like she was getting very distracted. I thought it was fun to tease her, so I started flaunting my chest and I smiled. "Damn it Cat! Stop! I can't do this right now, we have to get out of here before..."

She started to look behind me at her door. I turned around and saw the man that I absolutly hate standing there.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Jade's dad ran towards me first, but Jade took out a pair of scissors and held it up to his throat. He just laughed.

"Cat, take my phone, and get in the car. I'll be there in a minute..." I didn't know if I believed she'd be back, but I did as I was told.

The seconds past by very slowly. I jumped when I saw Jade's dad burst through the window, but it made me smile. I know it's mean, but I honestly didn't care what happened to her dad.

Jade hopped into the car and we were on our way to my house.

"Jade?"

"Yeah babe?" I paused... no one's ever called me babe. It made my heart beat ten times faster. I almost forgot what I was trying to tell Jade.

"Jade I'm scared..."

"Of what? We got away."

"I know, but he could figure out where I live, and something could happen."

"Cat, I don't even know if he's still alive. He tripped over something in my room and fell out the window... and if he isn't dead, then he's severly hurt and won't be able to get his hands on us for a long time..."

I smiled at that thought. Finally we'd be free... well at least that's what I thought.

Jade and I decided we'd go to school today, although, I had a feeling it wouldn't be a good day.

"Hey bitch!" I spun around and Beck and Robbie were walking towards me. "I see Jade's alive...well, you know how we had a little fun the other night right? This time it won't only be that, in fact, neither of you will live to see another day if you continue to be together. Consider yourself warned."

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hurt Jade, and I saw what she could do to her dad. If Robbie and Beck mess with us, she'd probably do something about it. I still didn't know what to do though because if Jade couldn't do anything, well, I didn't even want to think about that.

**A/N: You didn't really think I'd make Jade die right? I think the next chapter may be the last one. My Jade version will probably be better than Cat's. Thanks for the reviews! Xoxo! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Karaoke Time

**A/N: I decided to add a little bit of a Victorious episode in here. And I decided to add another chapter after this one, so there may be one or two more chapters! I hope this chapter's okay, there may be a few errors in it, but enjoy! Xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dan Schneider's things, Victorious being one of them.**

**CHAPTER 16: Karaoke Time**

When Jade's phone rang, she got good and bad news. The good news was that her father was dead, but the bad news is, that she no longer has a home, or a parent to look after her.

She's 18 though, so she can't be sent to an orphanage.

She's staying at my place now, but she's not allowed to sleep in my room, sadly.

My mom came up with these stupid rules! I mean I understand why she has the rules, but it's still not fair!

My mother specifically said "No make out sessions in the TV room while I'm watching soap opera's , no groping under the dinner table, and no coming to me for any relationship issues."

We saved our make out sessions for when my mom wasn't home, which was right now.

I was distracted as her tounge explored my mouth, and it wasn't her I was distracted by. It was what had happened earlier.

Jade pulled away seeing that I had been thinking about something other than our moment. "What's on your mind babe?" She knew I loved it when she called me that.

"Ummmm..."

"Come on Cat... How about we discuss it over ice-cream?" All these years had gone by and she still remembered that my weakness is ice-cream!

We went to the Freezy-Queen that was just across from the new Karaoke bar. When we got our ice-creams, I was so distracted by the strawberry flavor, that I completely forgot that Jade had only come here so that I would tell her what was bugging me.

"Cat... don't you have a story to tell me?"

"Story? Like Goldilocks and the three bears?"

"No! Like what's been bothering you!"

"Oh...well it's about Robbie and Beck.."

"What'd they do now? I swear I'm going to jump them and then cut off their dicks and feed it to Sikowitz's ex-girlfriend's cat! Or was it a bunny?"

"I think it was a cat named bunny..."

"Back to the topic, so what'd those douche bags do?"

"Well, they said that if we continue being together, that they'd rape me again and this time make it worse by killing both of us afterwards..."

"They're not gonna do shit Cat... We already have the whole fucking world against us. And if love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end..." I still didn't like curse words, but I'm used to Jade saying them a lot.

"Hehe! Like in the song swing life away!" She smiled. That song always meant the world to me because of Jade.

"Yeah. So when you're done with your ice-cream, do you want to go to the bar across the street?"

"Ummm...Isn't it a lesbian karaoke bar?" I wasn't too sure about going to a lesbian bar. It seemed weird and dirty.

"Yeah, but I thought we could have fun for once. Get all this stress out.."

"Aren't we underaged?"

"Yes Cat! But, I have fake ID's."

"Whoa! Sence when?"

"I don't know, for a while. I got them just in case we needed them." She handed me mine. It said I was 25, and I completely doubt I look anything like that.

I said okay, but I still wasn't too sure about it.

We both agreed not to drink because sober was sexy, and I couldn't drive if Jade got drunk.

When we walked up to the entrance, I started to get scared.

"Jade, what if this doesn't work?"

"Cat, will you just chill?" She looked at me and I had tears in my eyes. I was scared, this is the first time I've ever done something.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She leaned down and kissed me. "It'll be okay, just trust me. We're here to have fun okay? I love you.."

I blushed. "Okay Jadey, I love you too!"

"May I please see an ID?" There was a man at the front. I was kind of expecting a woman, because it's a lesbian bar.

We showed our ID's and he didn't even bother to look very closly, he just let us in.

The music was so loud! I was hoping that Jade would want to sing when they did karaoke.

We sat at the bar area, and they lady who was serving drinks was wearing what they wear at hooters, except it was purple. I couldn't stop imagining Jade in it. I felt dirty, but I just couldn't help it!

"Hold on Cat, I'll be right back." Jade got up and went towards the DJ.

"Hey sexy, may I get buy you a drink?" I turned around, and a girl with dark brown hair was looking at me.

"Ummm...no thanks." I said politely.

"I like your hair, it's so... red." She started to play with my hair.

"Umm... yeah, one day it was brown, and then it just...went red..." She was leaning in towards me. "Uh... I have a girlfriend!"  
>"Really? I don't see her."<p>

"Turn around!" She spun around and there was an angry Jade. "Now you see her.."

"I don't see much..."

Jade quickly turned from just angry, to plain out pissed. "Your fucking with the wrong girl. I suggest you get the hell out of here before I fucking deck you in your dumb ass face!"

"You aren't gonna do shit."

"Wanna bet?" Then, a blonde chick walked up beside the brunette and wrapped her arm around her.

"Hey babe, got some new girls to fuck?" the blonde examined us.

"Okay so, you have a girlfriend, yet your trying to get in bed with my girl?" I got butterflies when she called me 'my girl'.

"Ummm...why do you think we're here? So we can be bored with eachother? We like a little excitment." She looked at me. "Do you wanna have some fun? I bet your getting tired of fucking this bitch. Why don't you come hang out with us?" They were scaring me. I looked desperatly to Jade for help.

"Actually, she enjoys me. And she'd rather have sex with me than get some desease from one of you." Jade was trying to brag about us...like doing it, but we've never even slept together because of my mom.

"Ummm...Jade...we haven't even done it yet..." I was very confused. Jade elbowed me.

"Play along..." She whispered into my hair.

"I mean...uh...it was amazing!" I panicked.

"Oooohh Hayley, you got some fiestly ones..." The blonde kept checking us out.

"So, you girls singing tonight?"

"Well we didn't come here to fuck you..." My face lit up. I was going to sing with Jade!

"Great...we're singing too." The two girls walked away.


	17. Chapter 17: Here We Go Again

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to upload this! I got busy with Christmas break and stuff. Thank you for the reveiws! They mean a lot to me! **

**SkyVanAlen12 : Yes I am a fan of her! And haha, that's where I got that from :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to someone who's not me. I also don't own Swing Life Away.**

**CHAPTER 17: Here we go again**

"Cat, I was going to sing Swing life away with you, but I don't know if we could beat those girls with that. Maybe we should sing something more upbeat like Give it up."

I've never seen Jade so doubtful. I knew no matter what we sang, Jade would dominate and sound amazing.

"Who's ready for Karaoke? First up we have Hayley and Tara!" The DJ introduced the two girls from earlier.

Hayley smirked at us and they began to sing. Actually, I thought they were supposed to sing, but they were confusing me. They weren't singing at all, they were screeching into the microphone.

"Okay, we'll kick those girl's asses with any song we sing." Jade said smiling. She was about to burst out laughing at their voices.

I felt soft hands cover my ears from behind.

"I don't want them to mess up your hearing. Then, you wouldn't be able to hear me tell you how much I love you." Jade kissed my cheek as I blushed. I loved it when Jade was all mushy. She was so sweet.

When the girls finally finished "singing", it was our turn.

"Up next we have Jade and Cat!"

I followed Jade onto the stage. "Pssst...Jade, we haven't even rehearsed!" I whispered in her ear. I was worried about how this was going to go.

"Don't worry kitty, just follow my lead." She smiled at me, then brought the microphone to her lips as the music started. "Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up. Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?" I almost forgot we were at the club because her voice was so enchanting. She walked around me and my eyes started to roam her body. "Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?" I took that as my cue.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me your's first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell you who's is worse. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our wrong words." She joined me for the chorus.

"We live on front porches and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand." Jade went on with the next verse, but I was pulled away from the song when I saw two figures that were very familiar.

Beck and Robbie were sitting at a table in the corner of the bar. I don't understand how they even got in here. It's a lesbian bar for crying out loud! Actually, I can see how Robbie got in here, but not Beck. Hehe, Jade's been teaching me how to insult people.

Jade nudged me with her elbow when my turn was comming up. I didn't know what to do though. I couldn't just keep singing like everything was fine. I panicked and ran off stage towards the bathroom. Hayley and Tara started laughing at me.

I heard the music stop as I ran into one of the stalls. I was scared out of my mind that tears started rolling down my cheeks and my body started to shake.

"Cat? Babe are you okay?" I didn't respond. Words wouldn't form. She started to knock on the stall. "Did you have to pee, or are you upset?" I didn't respond again. "I'll take that as 'your upset'. Did I do something?" I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me. "Come on babe. You gotta tell me what's going on. Your scaring me." Jade never gets scared, so I know she was serious. I unlocked the stall door so that she could come in.

She got down on the floor and craddled me in her arms. "What happened? Why did you run off?"

Suddently, I heard footsteps entering the bathroom. "Well, well. Looks like Cat didn't follow our instructions." Beck said laughing. I tensed, and Jade gave me a reasuring look. She sat up and walked out of the stall.

"How the fuck did you get in a lesbian bar Beck? Robbie can get in easily, but you're a dick. And lesbians don't like dicks..." I giggled a little.

I heard a loud screech and peeked under the stall. Jade was crouched on the ground covering her stomach. Robbie was standing over her with a bloody knife. I didn't understand how Robbie could hurt Jade, but I knew it was Beck who had made it possible for him.

Fury filled my veins. I'd never been so mad in my entire life. I walked out of the stall and kicked Robbie in the groin. He tumbled over in pain. I didn't understand why it hurt him so much. He didn't have a lot there anyways.

Beck was the challenging part. I grabbed the knife that was in Robbie's hands for protection. It scared me to be holding a knife. Beck started to laugh. "What are you going to do? Attack me with cotton candy and lollipops?" He jerked towards me and grabbed my neck in attempt to choke me. As air was escaping me, I jabbed the knife in his gut, just like he'd done to Jade. He fell to the ground. I quickly covered my eyes. I didn't want to watch his blood flood onto the tile.

I got down on the floor where Jade was leaning over in pain. "Jade! I love you please don't go!" She leaned over and kissed me. Why did everything have to happen to her? She was supposed to be the tough one. I'm the one who should've gotten stabbed.

I picked her up and ran her outside towards the car. Once we were in the car I tied my jacket around her stomach to stop the blood flow. I called every single emergency number as I sped towards the hospital. Here we go again. I hope she stayed alive again for me.


	18. Chapter 18: In A Hopeless Place

**A/N: Sorry for another late update!**

**Disclaimer: ... You know I don't own Victorious. This is the 18th time I've said it!**

**CHAPTER 18: In a Hopeless Place**

The hospital was so crowded. Jade was rushed into the same room as the last time we were here. They wouldn't let me see her until surgeries had been done. The doctor said that she had a good chance of making it, and that boosted my confidence.

I waited for what felt like hours. "Jade West.." I quickly stood up and followed the doctor down the hallway to the location of my beautiful girlfriend.

As I stepped in the room, Jade looked up at me. She tried to talk, but she was having trouble making sound come out.

I just ran over to her bed and held her hand. I played with her fingers as we gazed into eachother's eyes. It would've been a really romantic moment if we weren't in the hospital.

She scooted over, wanting me to lay on her bed with her. I climbed onto the bed and we faced eachother. Our bodies were pressed against one another. I placed my hand on her hip. She was still wearing her normal clothes because she refused to wear the hospital gowns.

I wanted to do so many things to her, but I knew she was still in pain, so I held back my urges. She did strange things to me. I've never thought dirty like this! It's her fault, her being so flawless and beautiful. She looked like a pretty rainbow after it rains, or like a sunset. These were priceless scenes.

I wondered if Jade ever thinks about me the way I think about her. She probably doesn't. Jade may be sappy at times, but I doubt those thoughts run through her head as well. Why does she even like me in the first place? I'm nothing but a ball of red, bubbly fluff. I guess our differences are what made us find this love. This love we found in such a hopeless place. I knew that no matter what happened. We'd be together forever. Her lips ripped me away from my thoughts and I was back in the hospital bed with her.

She was going to live and we would both live happily for the rest of our lives.

"Ahhhemm..." Two girls were standing in the door. It was Hayley and Tara. What were they doing here? "Sorry to bother you. You guys ran out so fast, y'all never answered us. So we gonna fuck or what?"

Jade got an evil look in her eye. She stood up, still in pain and walked over to the two girls. The girls weren't expecting Jade to punch them and shove them out the door, but that's exactly what she did.

After those two had been taken care of, she came back to the bed and crawled on top of me. Her lips ran across my body and a shiver went down my spine. I wanted her more than anything in the world right now. Her green eyes looked into mine and we stayed like that for a while.

"?" Jade turned around to see the nurse who was in shocked at our position. I guess it did look kind of suggestive. "Ummm... The doctor said that your surgery was successful and that all your stitches are in place. He also said... to not do any rough activities for a while..." She emphasized the last part. She probably knew that I wanted to have sex with Jade. Oh no! What if it was written all over my face? What if Jade could tell that I wanted to do it with her?

"Is there anything I could get you?" Jade nodded and attempted to ask for something. Her voice was so hoarse I couldn't understand, but the nurse seemed to know what she said. When we were alone again, Jade brought her lips to mine. She was so passionate when we were kissing. Like she really meant everything she was showing me. Her lips showed me her world. To her, I was her world. And to me, she was mine.

The nurse came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and cough drops. She avoided watching our make out session as she left the room. Jade crawled over and drank the entire glass of water. "That's a lot better." Her voice sounded way more clear. I was happy, I was starting to miss hearing the beautiful sound of her.

"I love you so god damn much Cat." Jade said as she got back in the possition we were before and began kissing me again.

"Jade...I love you so much too. I can't even explain to you how much I love you." she smiled.

We really did find this love in a hopeless place. A love that would last forever.

**A/N: I'm thinking about making this the last chapter and just start on the Jade point of view one. If I get enough reviews I'll add another chapter. Look out for the Jade version! I might post the first chapter today! Thanks for sticking around!**


End file.
